gokukoku_no_brynhildrfandomcom-20200223-history
Kana Tachibana
is one of the main protagonists of Gokukoku no Brynhildr. She is the mascot of the Astronomy Club. She is a ranked B Magician. Her research no. is 4010. Appearance & Personality Kana has blonde hair with twin drill tails at the side of her hair, with short hair at the back, and red eyes. She is mostly seen in a gothic lolita dress and headwear. Kana is noticeably smaller than most of her friends and classmates. She is overall a kind and caring girl, although she can be quite mouthy and rude especially towards people she is not close with. She is also willing to endure much to protect her friends, proven by her choice to lose her power of foresight in order to save Neko. Kana even attempted to kill Valkyria, one of the most powerful Magician's in the series, in order to save Neko and Ryouta. She seems to be a good judge of character, easily noticing Kazumi's perverted intentions, Ryouta's crush on Neko, and Neko's crush on Ryouta as well. Plot Kana is a magic user who escaped with Kuroha Neko at the beginning of the story. In the process of becoming a magician she became paralyzed when they implanted her "harnessed". She can only drink and move her left hand. She can't speak but uses a device which synthesizes the voice. She initially lives with Kuroha Neko in an old house near the observatory. The two move to the observatory when Neko unintentionally burns the house down. Kana trains her body and her killing instinct in chapters 104 and 105. Flashbacks show that Vingulf gave her the rank of C and, considering her useless, wished to execute her. Neko, however, destroyed the wall separating the execution room from the rest of the facility, refusing to allow her to be executed. Though Neko is harshly punished for her transgressions, Vingulf spares Kana. Powers and Abilities Her power is foresight. She is limited to only seeing bizarre deaths that will occur in the near future. If nothing is done, the future she sees occurs 100%, but that future can be changed. Her powers are mainly used to prevent the deaths of the Astronomy Club members. Kana gains the ability to move normally after the third button on her Harnessed is pushed, but loses her powers of precognition. The many years she spent paralyzed has also caused her body to atrophy, causing her to be significantly weaker than someone her own age would normally be. Realizing that she cannot protect anyone in her current state, Kana begins training to use a knife and honing her killing instinct. In chapter 112, Kana has a foresight when placed in a life and death situation. Said foresight in longer and more precise compared to her previous visions. Like Mizuka, Kana is capable of moving around independently of her physical body when she experiences her visions. Relationships *Neko Kuroha - Neko once protected Kana from seemingly getting killed by Vingulf soldiers, which gives Neko Kana's absolute trust and care. This is proven by her enduring not being able to move so that she would be able to use her power to protect Neko. She only requested the 3rd button to be moved when she wanted to save Neko, after seeing everyone else die in her foresight. *Ryouta Murakami - Upon first meeting him, Kana thought he was a pervert wanting to grope her, but after seeing Ryouta risk his life numerous times for them, she no longer thinks this and shows her trust in his judgement and intelligence. *Kotori Takatori - During their first club activity, Kana received a foresight which led her to believe Kotori was going to kill Ryouta and Neko, but after her true intentions are proven, she softens in her attitude towards her. *Hatsuna Wakabayashi - Just a while after Hatsuna joined the observatory, Kana was sexually molested by Hatsuna after taking away her keyboard. After some time though, Kana and Hatsuna seem to get along now. *Kazumi Schlierenzauer - Kana & Neko contacted Kazumi often for her computer hacking ability. Although the two may constantly fight because of Kazumi's perverseness and liking for Ryouta, both seem to care about each other, as Kazumi risked her life and shared her pill with Kana, and Kana has been seen to have been distraught after receiving a foresight of everyone dying. *Kitsuka - Kana bonds with Kitsuka in after Kana transfers to her class. Though initially skeptical of the existence of Magician's, she encounters Rurumi, whom almost kills her, and begins to believe her. Kitsuka becomes extremely loyal to Kana, even attempting to fight a hatched Drasil with a broom in order to save Kana in chapter 111. *Mina Tachibana - Kana's long-lost older sister. At first, Kana hears about her from Kurofuku but denies to know more as she refuses to get any of her so-called family involved. By pure coincidence, Mina discovers Kana at the Maid Cafe and she rejects her as the reunion was too sudden. Later after school, Kana listens to forgotten memory of her family and Mina's lifetime of search for her (just like Ryouta). Accepting Mina's treat in visiting Ishigaki Island with Ryouta's class trip. However, at what Kana has least expect Mina is killed by Makina in saving her and calls her "Onee-chan" for the one and last time. Trivia * Kana, whenever excited by good food, screams when her food is blended, often forgetting she can't eat it without doing so. * According to her character entry in BD material Kana likes to eat anything that's not field grass. * Kana is often played or toyed with by Kazumi and Hatsuna because of her inability to move. * Even after being able to move, she still maintains the habit of lying on the couch. * She is 14 years old. * Even though she's the youngest and smallest from cast, she still have bigger chests than Kazumi. * Her sister says she has two birthmarks on her foot. ** This was confirmed Gallery 1234.png|Kana's full appearance Kana animedesign.png|Kana's anime character design. Kana 6.jpg Tumblr n4216e0JDg1qbvovho4 500.png Screenshot 1.png|Kana seen with her mobility restored at the end of Episode 13 Kana-0.jpg|Kana's character card vol. 2. Kana profile.jpg|Kana's character entry in BD material. Category:Female Category:Magician Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Astronomy Club